1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polymeric materials having strong natural magnetic properties and potential electroconductive properties, and to processes for the production thereof. The invention also relates to the preparation of novel diphthalimidine compounds for the preparation of the present magnetic polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymerizable metal porphyrin macrocyclic monomers and linear polymers thereof are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,442. Such monomers are tetraketo compounds which condense with tetra functional compounds, such as tetramines, to form conductive polymers which are useful as liquid crystals and in non-linear optical devices.
The preparation of tetraphenylporphyrins and the nitration thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,735.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,104,466 and 4,605,607 each disclose porphyrin polymeric metal complexes which differ from those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,286 discloses electroconductive polymers which include porphyrin macrocycles, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,466 discloses polymeric composite metal complex materials from metal porphyrin monomers.
The aforementioned polymers are not known to have magnetic properties or to be useful as radar-absorbing materials. The prior art is not known to teach or suggest a stepwise linear polymer having magnetic properties.